


Sudden Death

by domiwoof



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Armpit Kink, BDSM, Body Worship, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Ryona, Scenting, Wrestling, tit smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domiwoof/pseuds/domiwoof
Summary: Scenario: It’s ladder time again for the Gladiator’s Guild and as usual, everyone’s favorite leather-clad miscreant is right at the middle of it. After a resounding victory, however, one of the participants is disgruntled. Where will this lead…?
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Sudden Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request for a follower on Twitter! Enjoy!

_“GAH, FUCK…!!!”_

A sharp arc of sperm flew through the air, landing atop a tanned foot with perfectly manicured toenails, rubbing softly against the cock of the other participant as they struggled against the awesome scent of Dominic’s sweaty foot. The Seeker just laughed, pulling his foot away before using the other to push the semen into the competitor’s mouth as they swallowed it hungrily, Dominic leaning forward and grabbing them by the throat as he spat into their mouth.

“Thank you, sir!!”

“You’re welcome. Hope you enjoy my foot sweat.”

“I’ll jerk off to it all night long, sir! Your feet are so hot!!”

“Heh… guess that’s all then~ it’s about midnight.”

Dominic stood up, moving to the center of the room where the ring was and clapped his hands.

“Alright pervs! Ladder’s over! Your winner and Master proclaims this tournament at an end. You don’t gotta go home, but you can’t stay here. And remember, if you’re headin’ off with your partner, be safe, yeah?” 

The group began to disperse as Dominic slung a dirty towel over his shoulder and made his way to the locker room downstairs. Droves of trainees and competitors came and went, some opting to step into the showers and some just heading out of the Guild in all their rank glory, likely for a whole new session of body worship. These ladder matches weren’t as frequent as they used to be, but Dominic enjoyed flexing his skills all the same. The Seeker was exhausted, sweat surrounding his whole body as he toweled off the space between his legs, cupping his aromatic balls and rubbing both pits clean before tossing it aside, leaning back against the locker with his arms behind his head.

“Mmmm, man… that muscled guy really took three of my loads. What a champ. I wonder why I didn’t win against him though if he’s so… formidable?”

While Dominic wandered through his thoughts, he didn’t catch the sound of footsteps in the hall up until a fist slammed against the locker, causing him to jolt.

“H-hey! What the fuck?!” the Seeker growled, disturbed from his reverie.

A tall man stood before him, clad in little more than a tight cropped shirt which barely covered his shapely pecs, and a pair of leather pants. He swept one foot over the other and looked down at Dominic with a frown on his face, much to the Seeker’s disapproval. He vaguely recognized this man. He hadn’t fought him but he knew someone did—he’d worn a mask during that fight too. He came to the semifinals and lost before facing Dominic, and the Seeker couldn’t help but wonder why he stood before him. He was at least several feet taller than Dominic with wild black hair feathered with yellow tips, and a pair of sharp yellow eyes. 

Dominic blinked. Oh, now he remembered this man. He had sat on his face while one of the other competitors impaled himself on Dominic’s cock… he was particularly skilled with his tongue, too. Dominic lowered his arms and scooted forward, his loose tank top barely covering his abs as he tilted his head.

“Tournament’s over, man,” he said. “Gotta go home. Even if you want a second round with my sweaty hole, it won’t be here.”

A blush sprung to the Xaela’s face, but he quickly shook it off and pointed plainly.

“How is it that you had so much strength in the beginning but made such a paltry showing in the final round?"

“Huh?”

“Hmph. I didn’t get to challenge you, but it was plain to see how much energy you had during the orgy. Why did you conserve it? Why did you not give it your all?”

Dominic blinked.

“I dunno what you mean. I get a second wind from kink, so… maybe that’s it? I gave it my all just like anyone else… so go home, alright? If you’ve come to request m—“

“I want to fight you.”

“Come again…? Why?” Dominic asked, eyes wide as he crossed his arms.

“Your second wind came from your audience,” the Xaela said. “If it is as you claim, I believe you to be significantly weaker without it. Meaning… you cheated to win, motivated by that wild, lewd energy.”

“I cheated…? By… being motivated by my adrenaline?”

“This is about more than adrenaline, wolf. I want a fair one on one fight. No audience, no bullshit.”

Dominic sighed. Rising to his feet, he grabbed his towel and rolled his eyes.

“I guess you won’t leave til I give it to you… fine. I was really looking forward to going home and spending some quality time with my beads but I guess I’ll just have to settle for you instead. Though listen, I’m gonna be _really_ pissed if this goes nowhere. Like if you drop like a fucking fly, I’m _gonna_ be mad.”

“Tch… confident brat. Someone needs to give you a good spanking, mutt. Don’t think I haven’t seen you in that muzzle…”

Dominic smirked. “Heh. You’ve seen me as a pup? Well, I’m flattered then. Alright _bitch_. Come on, I’ll give you your match. Let’s go…”

~

Dominic tossed a bottle aside, having smeared his entire upper body under his tank top with oil. This may have seemed silly to some, but the Carnal Ladder was what it was, and the oiled up pecs and ass cheeks were just a staple of the games. It served a more important purpose, however—oil allowed the fighters to be a bit harder to pin and their skin was a little more resistant to bruising, as well, causing them to fight longer. Dominic’s was a little special. It not just did that, it also rejuvenated his skin so even if he _was_ struggling, the eyes would think otherwise. A simple sleight of hand much like the other sleights he performed in his work, but an effective one. The Seeker hoisted off his tight latex tank, tossing it aside before wrapping his fists in bandages and grip tape.

The Xaela opposite him had done much the same. He removed his crop top, letting both of his shapely, chiseled pecs fall out with his perky nipples on full display. He squirted oil onto his cleavage, rubbing it against both pecs before letting out a heated sigh. Through his pants, Dominic caught the barest sight of a hard cock, but his own was also on display.

Just more aspects of the Carnal Games—hardness, endurance, virility. They never discriminated—even women could participate—but the games themselves never changed.

Not since Dominic first took the cup those several years ago, when he first made his debut as a gladiator for the colosseum…

The Seeker spread his legs, his shorts squeaking as his cock fell between them, on full display while the Xaela slammed his fists together and assumed a schoolless fighting style. Dominic recognized it as something simple, but untrained.

_He doesn’t know how to fight…?_

He furrowed his brows.

“Last chance. If you just wanna be dominated, we can do that instead of this,” he called out, a fierce look in his eyes.

“Save the talk for when I paddle those tight cheeks,” the other spat back. “First I down you, then I treat you as the puppy you are.”

“I’m not complaining, but with that stance, the only thing you’re downing is my cum down your throat,” the Seeker laughed, before dashing forward, causing the Xaela to jump aside.

_He’s quick…! I didn’t even see his boots mo—_

His thought process stopped as Dominic’s fist slammed into his gut, causing him to let out a guttural gasp as he clutched it and stepped backwards.

“U-urck…!”

“Awww, what’s up, little pussy? Can’t take a little punch? My my my, you’ll have more than that coming to you if you lose this after all that blustering,” the Seeker snickered. He’d closed the distance quickly, aiming a quick knee to the Xaela’s groin which caused him to nearly double over, but he was resilient. He kept to his feet and spat against the floor, reassuming his stance as the pretty boy pugilist slung his hair back.

“Oh, brother. This is like torturing someone. Come on, man…”

This was enough of a chance. With Dominic showboating and showing off his armpit, the Xaela had enough time to charge forward, moving quickly towards the other and aiming a strong jab at his abs, sending him flying back a few steps. Dominic reacted quickly. With a glare, he shifted the Xaela’s arm up from his elbow, causing him to cry out in intense pain before feeling Dominic’s wrapped fingers around his crotch, using what strength he could muster despite their respective height to send him flying against the mat. The Xaela hit it and spat out a breath as he began to flail, the Seeker jumping onto him for a pin and meeting the Xaela’s headbutt before growling, grabbing him by the hair and locking his arm around his neck. He tightened it rather harshly, until the other could almost feel his throat closing up, his hands clawing at the Seeker’s shimmery, arousing skin. His face against Dominic’s cleavage, armpit around his neck, he couldn’t help but feel a certain appeal to this and it began to cause his will to fight to fade away… where Dominic had hit him was a shallow bruise, visible to them both, and he had a few more threatening to form from the impact as well. 

“Y-your armpit… n-not… fucking fair…”

“Sounds like a lot of complaining for someone whose such a _bitch_.”

“Fuck you… but augh… that _scent_ …”

“Yeah, you like it, huh? Don’t worry, you’ll be licking it clean soon enough. Give up, slut?”

“Ugh… losing to a punk like you…”

Dominic growled.

“I _said_ , do you give up or not?!”

“Fuck……..”

“Say it.”

“I… I give… y-y-you win… _Master_ …”

“Heh… I accept your concession. You lose, pig.”

The Seeker let the Xaela go, shoving him against the floor as he groaned and laid there while Dominic sprung to his feet.

“Man… you put up a more annoying fight than I expected. What the hell were you even trying to prove? You’re clearly not even trained…” Dominic groaned, rolling his eyes before raising his arm behind his head and taking a quick whiff of himself. “Ugh, I’m all sweaty again too. I _just_ toweled off…”

_I can’t believe I was between his tits, that was… he has so much power in his body… he could’ve smothered me and I would’ve been in heaven._

Dominic stepped forward with a grin on his face. “So…” the Seeker said, pushing the Xaela over with his foot before kicking him hard in the side.

“G-gahh…!!! F-fuck, your boots are hard!!”

“Shut the fuck up. What’s your name?”

“Toki…” the other groaned out, before feeling the Seeker’s dirty boot sole against his stomach, pressing down as he leaned in and spat against his face.

“Toki, huh? Have you competed before? Is this your first time?”

“Y… yes…” the Xaela groaned out. “I-I ca… nnngh… y-your boot…”

Dominic stepped forward, grabbing Toki by his black hair, positioned dangerously close to the Seeker’s cock as he aimed a powerful jab to his stomach and tossed him across the room, hitting the edge of the ring with his back. Dominic’s fist seared into his body, Toki could feel the bruise building immediately as his tanned flesh reddened. He coughed and held up his hand, groaning.

“A-alright! Fuck… I… d-dammit… p-please just… give me some mercy,” he begged, letting out a pained sigh.

Dominic crossed his arms.

“Sure,” he said, with an annoyed glare. “If you adhere to the rules of the tournament, I will.”

The Xaela cowered a bit at that intimidating stare, his mouth open as his exhales attempted to compensate for the intense pain spreading throughout his body like a wildfire.

Dominic stepped away for a moment, opening his locker before returning with a black spiked dog collar attached to a chain leash. He tossed it at Toki’s feet and crossed his arms, placing his foot suggestively between the Xaela’s legs.

“Put it on. You lost, so now you’re my personal bitch.”

“Y… yes… sir…”

~

The smell of sweat and grime still radiated from the lockers. Even if it had been an hour or so since everyone left, it didn’t change the fact that most of the ladder was full of scent fetishists who didn’t really mind if they did or didn’t take showers after their matches. For some, the scent was just more of a pheromone that enhanced the need to breed the losers—for others, it was just an enticing fetish. Dominic himself was a bit more cautious about his hygiene, but he couldn’t help but admit this raunchy scene amid this pungent room really fit. Sighing, he stretched out, his clothes fully off save for his boots as he yanked on Toki’s leash, causing the Xaela to crawl forward reverently. Clad in nothing but his master’s collar, Dominic had to admit he had quite the attractive form. He wasn’t built but it was clear he led a physical life, and his back had a nice shape which lent to a natural puppy pose. Toki’s lips spread across Dominic’s right calve, kissing his boot gently as he moved up his leg, kissing his shin and massaging his muscles.

“Master… there is so much power in your legs…” he remarked quietly as he continued his task.

“Mmm…? Well, yeah. I am a knight… and a pugilist. Of course there’s strength in my legs."

“No wonder you moved like the wind… your body is gorgeous,” Toki replied, his face rubbing against Dominic’s knee.

“E-er… thanks. The ah… movement is a technique… of mine…” the Seeker blushed.

_This is an oddly intimate scene…_

“Toki,” Dominic began, as he heard the Xaela’s lips smack against his knee.

“Mm…?”

“Why did you fight me?”

The Xaela was hesitant, finally letting out a sigh.

“...I’d been following you for a little while, ever since your trip to the Steppes. A very gorgeous man, made to be used like a sheep but with the body of a bull. You were simply… exquisite. Beautiful, even… but I didn’t want to get close while they had their way with you. And when you left I got the urge to follow. I stayed here, in Ul’dah, not necessarily to run into you again but I was hoping I would. I began to make something of a life here… but you never left my mind. I very much wanted to breed you myself. To see how filthy the sheep was behind closed doors. However…”

His yellow eyes met Dominic’s, as he noticed his master had raised his arms expectantly, raising to begin lavishing his master’s dirty right pit. He placed a gentle kiss against it before licking against the flesh, digging his nose in and sampling what he could of the Miqo’te’s bed of hair.

“...you were a bit hard to nail down. So I figured meeting you would be easier in public. I heard about your ladder and joined. But this was much more than I expected. I had hoped—“ Toki paused, lips smacking, glistening with Dominic’s ripe armpit sweat, “—catching you on your own would cause you to let your guard down. But I’ve not felt pain like this since I fell off a yol when I was young… it’s exquisite. I’ve never been so hard.”

Dominic just blinked, his face locked in surprise and shock as Toki finished his story, guiding him up the fold of his arm as he’d let out a soft moan.

“That’s quite a story…” he said, as Toki started on the left pit, licking much more slowly than before as if wanting to elicit more of those candied moans from the Seeker. “Can’t believe you followed me for that long. And we never met once? Huh… well I guess I only occasionally returned to Ul’dah before leaving for Kugane. Geez… well now I’m embarrassed.”

“Don’t be. I wanted this to be natural… it’s why I couldn’t approach you like the others. I wanted whatever I got out of you to be unscripted, and unplanned, though—“ 

Toki paused, groaning softly as Dominic leaned back, pushing the Xaela’s head towards his stomach and abs as he placed his tongue against each one, treating it with a slobbering reverence.

“—I was hoping it would mean seeing your reactions during sex. Your unfiltered, unplanned reactions… how you really behaved. Master, your sweat is… exquisite. It’s so sweet, but so filthy…”

“I’m a filthy boy,” Dominic smirked. “Sorry. I dunno that, even if we met, I would’ve been able to have sex with you. Not unless you made me a puppy right away.”

Toki paused. Now at Dominic’s cleavage, he just stared at both of those tight, impressive pecs before looking up at his master with a pleading stare.

“What?”

“Your chest… it… t-the nipples alone are so… tight. So perky… alert… a-and that’s to say nothing of just how powerful your pectorals look…”

“Oh? If I didn’t know better, I’d say someone has a tit fetish. Don’t tell me you got this infatuation ‘cause of those bells they hung from my nipples?”

“A-admittedly… yes. It was so filthy but there was something so hot about hearing them every time they milked you… I masturbated so much… thinking about them.”

Dominic didn’t reply. Using his arm, he corralled Toki towards his chest until his face was fully between both tits, sandwiching him despite the horns poking against his body. The Seeker moaned out, amused by the way Toki sniffed his skin and kissed it, nuzzling and groaning with each bit that Dominic’s grip tightened around him.

“O-oh… p-p-power, indeed… they’re so soft, but so _tight_ …”

Dominic snickered, his boot having moved to Toki’s cock, stroking his dirty sole against it.

“You’re twitching so hard. Man, you must be in paradise right now. You like tits that much?”

Toki nodded, and Dominic just pulled him closer, to the point where he felt a vague moisture on his skin from the other’s tongue. He noticed then that Toki had begun sucking a nipple, and it caused him to let out a passionate, heated moan.

“ _Fuck_ …”

“T-that I got to make you moan is… more than enough of a victory…”

“Hah…”

“M-Master can you please… s-smother… my cock? With these…?”

“With… my tits?”

“Yes… please, Master…”

“You sure you don’t wanna rut it against my sweaty pit instead?”

“As much as your sweat entices me… I would very much love to feel myself struggle against your pectorals…”

“Heh. Well… this’ll be a first, but I don’t see why not. Alright _pup_ , hope that cock’s nice and firm for me…”

~

Dominic laid back, resting his arms behind his head as either leg sat with the bench between them. In front of him was Toki, who had just sat down on his torso, inching his way across his body until he felt his cock against that moistened, arousing valley. The Seeker’s blush in full force, Toki gently edged himself through, until he was sandwiched between the other’s pecs, as Dominic’s hands closed them around him, pushing through to the end.

“H-hah…”

“Wow, you’re pretty big…”

“S-seven inches…”

“Impressive. Mmm…? You jerked off recently too?”

“Y… y… yes.”

“Heh. Such a strong, manly scent… mmm. Well my tits can’t do all the work. Come on now, get thrusting.”

Toki nodded. His hands behind his back, he began thrusting into Dominic’s cleavage as the Seeker worked his pec muscles like balloons around his cock. This really was a first. Dominic had gotten his body worshipped many times—just about every inch of it had been licked by _someone_ , but his cleavage? That was new. He didn’t quite know how to pleasure someone this way, but the moans spilling from Toki as his soft chest muscles rotated around that shaft said he must’ve been doing just fine. The Seeker leaned forward, tongue circling that grimy urethra, the taste of day old sperm, spit and cum washing over his tongue as he teased Toki’s head.

“U-ughg… uuuuhhhh… ugh… aa-aahhh…”

“Toki, are you a virgin?”

Toki shook his head.

“So you haven’t been pleasured in a while?”

The Xaela nodded, before letting out another moan, his hair falling before his embarrassed face as he continued.

“W-waaah… M-Master! N-not my peehole…!”

Dominic smirked. He continued, relentlessly teasing that dirty urethra with his tongue as the thrusting would speed up. Toki’s face would redden considerably before the Xaela would close his eyes, a fresh glob of hot sperm hitting Dominic’s face just seconds later as the Seeker giggled. He came so quickly, Dominic could understand his fetish, now. 

“Man, your cum reeks…” the Seeker laughed. 

“I-I’m so sorry sir…”

“Clean it up.”

“Y-yes sir!!”

Dominic smeared and slathered the Xaela’s mess across his tits and Toki lavished them with gentle licks like a cat would milk, swallowing down everything he could while sucking on Dominic’s nipples. He seemed particularly fascinated by them, using his fingers to play with the other as he focused on the right. Dominic grabbed him by the hair and smirked, placing his face between his tits again.

“Alright Toki. Time for your punishment. I think I’ll let you suffer from my tits for a while while I try and cum… and after, you’re cleaning my musky dick. Understand?”

“G-gods yes… Master…”

“Good boy… now, thank me for my tits.”

“T-thank you, Master Dominic, for smothering me with your sexy, soft tits…”

~ END


End file.
